


Hotspur Way.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: This week had been shit, fuck this whole month had been shit and he just wanted it to end already. He couldn’t stand the constant speculation, the constant making up of rumours. How he’s throwing his toys out of his pram because of the new contract or how he’s had a falling out with Poch, he couldn’t stand listening to the shit people made up about him.Or, Jan gets in a fight at training and Winksy's there to comfort him.





	Hotspur Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies<3 I was hurting after the Newcastle game and then I saw that Jan has a black eye, along with Serge and Victor being completely dropped and then those articles saying stuff aren't great inside the club. Now, I don't believe everything I read but it does make for a good plot, enjoy ;)<3

Jan didn’t want to talk to anyone, all he wanted to do was drive home, take a bath and disappear under his duvet. This week had been shit,  _ fuck _ this whole month had been shit and he just wanted it to end already. He couldn’t stand the constant speculation, the constant making up of rumours. How he’s throwing his toys out of his pram because of the new contract or how he’s had a falling out with Poch, he couldn’t stand listening to the shit people made up. Reality was he was just really out of form, he knew that himself he could feel his body slowing down. He was disappointed in himself and he’d understood when Poch had pulled him aside and told him he was going to be out of the squad. Sure, he had hated every single second of it but he understood why it had to be done, well at least in the beginning. 

It had been almost a month and he still hadn’t been back on the pitch. They were playing Newcastle on Sunday and he’d been feeling and playing better with each training session that went by. 

They were in training playing a five a-side game. Jan’s team were leading with 2 goals and he wasn’t usually the super competitive type but that day he’d felt the need to prove himself. Everything was going well until about the 12th minute into the second half, Lucas dribbled past him and scored his third goal giving the yellow team the edvantage. His teammates were getting more and more annoyed at him, he’d let some easy goals go past him, and he was getting off pace. He heard Jesus shout instructions to him on the sidelines but none of it was getting through, most of it getting lost in the noise around him. He got the ball to his feet and saw an opening in the yellow teams back line so he made a sprint, the only thing on his mind was to score. He was about to take his shot when he felt a speeding hit at his feet force him to the ground.

The next thing he heard was a loud whistle, and one of the coaches trying to calm down a commotion. He looked up at the scene. Serge had flown into him with a nasty and reckless slide tackle, not one that should ever have a place on the training ground or on the pitch for that matter. He was lucky he couldn’t feel any serious injury on him, he just had a few scratches on his elbows and knees. He grabbed on to the arm Eric was holding out for him and stood up. Jan watched as Winksy went up to Serge, a spring in his step and his voice raised.

“What the fuck did you do that for you could’ve fucking injured him”

Harry seemed angry, and so did the rest of the boys to be fair. Jan was about to stop Harry from causing a scene, he himself having to fight the urge not to get in Serge’s face. There had been no need for the tackle, and all of his teammates knew how hard he’d had it in the past month.

“Jan get your boyfriend out of my face” The Ivory Coast international said to him in french, he had a stupid grin plastered on his face as he said the words and Jan felt his blood boil.

“Excuse me?”

Jan looked back at the shorter man, something had snapped. He wasn’t going to take Serge’s shit. He got up in the other man’s face, Wanyama trying to break them up telling Jan to calm the fuck down. Which only provoked him more. 

“Get your boyfrie-”

Jan didn’t let Serge finish the sentence. He grabbed on to the other man and he heard everybody rush to break them up. Victor got between them pushing Jan away with force causing him to stumble back. Jan tried to push Victor away but the man was bigger than him and way stronger. The next thing he felt was an a hit to his face, a hard one, from a fist or an elbow he wasn’t really sure. Steve from the coaching staff was blowing his whistle hard, as if that was going to help, and Pochettino’s voice was loud and clear in the background shouting at them to stop.

After the hit came, Jan backed away, the commotion dying down. Victor and Serge were pulled away by Moussa and Jesus trying to calm them down. He felt people gather around him, he heard the guys talking to him, sentences like ‘are you okay’ and ‘can’t believe he fucking hit you’ ringing in his ear. He was there, still on his feet, just in chock. The realisation that one of his teammates had hit him, and the fact that he had once again somehow managed to fuck up, slowly sinking in.

“Jan. Go home” He heard Pochettino say to him. His voice stern, no emotion showing in his eyes and Jan could hear the disappointment. He turned around and walked back inside, waving off the medical staff that had sprinted to make sure he was fine. It was probably going to leave a bruise maybe a black eye but nothing more than that.

“Okay get back to training boys, we have still have an hour left lets go!”

  
  
  


He really wasn’t the aggressive type or the one to beat himself up this much, he didn’t know why it had felt different this time. Maybe it was because it was the start of season and he has essentially been dropped from the team or because he knew he was playing really shit and he felt like his career was going downhill at a speed he couldn’t catch up with. His home life was even worse it had been for a while. He was so on edge and tense all the time it had caused a drift in his marriage. He’d go home after a long day of training into a home of bickering and arguing and he physically felt completely drained. It felt like everything he did, whatever he tried to do wasn’t enough. All of that in front of a certain midfielder he just couldn’t keep out of his fucking mind and it was driving him absolutely insane. He quickly repressed the thought, pushing it to the back of his mind and making sure to lock the door. 

He slammed his fist on his the wet shower tiles, letting out a frustrated scream. His hand got caught on a sharp edge causing it to bleed. He mumbled a quiet ‘fuck’ as he saw the blood dripping down his hand. It was just a small cut in between his knuckles but it was bleeding surprisingly much. He let out an ironic laugh, because of course that would happen.

  
  


He didn’t know when the adoration with Winksy had started, of course Eric called it a ‘crush’ which he’d instantly denied but as the days went and the closer they got, the more time they spent together made him doubt himself even more and more. He felt like he was in the midst of a midlife crisis. He was developing feelings for a teammate at the lowest point of his career, it felt like a script of a really bad romcom movie.

He winced as the water ran over his open cut washing away the blood. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his hips, taking a spare one to wrap it over his knuckles. He walked out into the dressing room area and he was instantly met with the sight of a brown haired boy sitting in his number eight spot.

“Hey” Harry said from his spot on the bench patting the seat next to him. Jan walked over and sat down next to the brown haired freckled boy, feeling his heartbeat betray him. He wasn’t surprised to see the boy, really he should’ve expected him. It wasn’t that, no it was the fact that he realised that they were at that point now where Harry coming to see him felt like the obvious thing to happen.

“Shouldn’t you be out there training?” Jan asked as he sat down next to the boy.

“Yeah, I mean Poch told me to go check up on you”

Harry was an incredibly bad liar and Jan had developed the skill to tell when the boy wasn’t being truthful, which wasn't hard. And he wasn’t, Jan knew the boy was lying and he didn’t know why but that made him feel a bit better.

“It’s fine- I’m fine, you don’t have to”

“What’s that” Harry looked down, taking Jan’s hand in his own slowly removing the towel that was wrapped around it.

“Nothing-”   
  


“Fucks sake Jan, what happened” 

The boy looked at him the concern in his eyes prominent and Jan didn’t have the heart to lie to him. 

“Hit it on the wall”

He watched on in silence as Harry stood up and walked over to the emergency first aid kit they had in the dressing room. He pulled out some plasters along with a cotton pad that he wet down. He sat down on his seat again and cleaned him up. Harry held Jan’s hand in his, thick brows knotting in concentration as he tried to place the plaster on the small cut. 

Everything about the boy was perfect and all Jan wanted to do was run his fingers through his soft hair and make him feel the best he’d ever felt, but he didn’t. Instead he just sat and watched the boy as he cleaned him up, observing him in silence. Observing the way his fingertips moved against Jan’s skin and how incredibly good it felt.

Harry looked up as he was done, catching Jan staring at him. Jan diverted his gaze, slightly embarrassed that he’d been caught staring so intensely. Harry bit the inside on his cheek, a slight blush rising on his cheeks, removing his hand from Jan’s.

“All done” 

Harry looked up at him and Jan still hadn’t said a word. Harry’s eyes fell to his swollen eye, bringing his thumb up to Jan’s cheek running lightly over the coming bruise. 

“Does it hurt?”

Jan shook his head, it didn’t hurt it was just mostly uncomfortable. He knew he’d have to put some ice on it pretty soon.

“Mostly uncomfortable. It’s definitely going to leave a mark” Jan gave him a smile.

“It does look a bit swollen” Harry said inspecting his swollen eye. Biting his lips making it incredibly hare for Jan to focus on anything else.  _ Shit, he was so fucked. _

“Yeah? You should see the other guy” He joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit and it worked, of course it did. Harry cracked a smile giving him a light chuckle, face lighting up at Jan’s poor joke.

“You’re so stupid” 

“Hey, I just got punched” He joked.

“Look on the bright side, you’ll look badass”

“Yeah I guess” Jan smiled back at the beaming boy. Thankful that he had someone like Harry with him, joking with him, patching him up. The boy just had a way to him, a way that just made Jan feel calm, he made him forget about all the bad things going on he made him forget for just a moment that everything around him was going up in flames.

“More speculations however”

“Fuck” Harry said sympathetically. All Jan could do was think about what the media would come up with when they see him with a black eye what bullshit story were they going to publish, what negativity would that bring to the team.

“I know how hard it’s been for you Jan, I can’t imagine what it feels like”

“Like shit” He let out an ironic laugh, not really sure when everything had gone to shit.

“I’m here for you, if you want to talk- or not, I’m very good at distractions” Harry said offering him a smile, which Jan couldn't help but reciprocate, especially when it had sounded like an innuendo.

“You’re going to help me keep my mind off it huh?”   
  


“Yeah, I heard it now” Harry said chuckling to himself. “You know that’s not what I meant”

“What if I want it to be”

The sentence had slipped out of him, he hadn’t meant to say it. He looked away cursing himself in his mind for being so stupid. The only good thing he had left and he was about to fuck that up as well. He couldn’t afford that, especially when Harry was looking at him not saying a word.  _ Shit. _ Jan bit his lower lip hand looked down trying to come up with a way to change the subject quickly, before Harry had the chance to respond.

“Thank you, for standing up for me by the way”

“It was a nasty tackle” 

“Yeah but still, thank you”

Harry flashed him a warm smile and Jan felt himself calm down instantly.

“What did he say to you?” Harry asked and yes, Jan thought about lying he really had but he just hadn’t been able to come up with anything.

“He said ‘Get your boyfriend out of here’ or something along those lines I can’t remember”

“He was probably joking, you know how Serge is-” Harry said. The boy always tried to see the best in people and he liked that about him but Jan would probably say that it also was his biggest downfall. He was so sweet and so innocent he couldn’t say anything cruel about his teammates.

“No” Jan looked at the boy. “He wasn’t joking, he meant it as an insult”

“Oh”

He couldn’t read the boy, he was usually really good at it but at that moment, when Harry’s chocolate brown eyes locked with his, he had no clue as to what the boy’s next move was going to be. The room when silent, the air was thick as the tension built. He hadn’t noticed, but Harry had moved closer to him and just like that they were in each others personal space.

They were close, very close and Jan could feel Harry’s warm breath against his lips. Every alarm bell in his body were ringing, telling him that this was a really bad idea. But something in him drowned them out and all he could see or think about was the way Harry’s lips were slightly parted and inviting him to come closer. 

Harry slowly leaned in so that their noses were bumping. His gaze flickering between Jan’s lips and his eyes, asking permission. Jan became hyper aware of everything happening around him, how he could hear the sound of balls being kicked outside and the staff walking past the locker room. He also noticed every detail of the gorgeous man’s face in front of him. The way his freckles painted across the boys face, his pink lips and how his eyelashes fluttered in anticipation. He was gorgeous.

Harry finally closed the gap between them. He leaned in and kissed him. Soft lips moving against Jan’s. It started out sweet and slow, exploring each other and discovering how their lips moved. It felt like his whole world had slowed down and the only thing on his mind was Harry Winks. He was a good kisser, a very good one and Jan couldn’t seem to get enough, he never wanted the moment to end. 

They sat there making out like teenagers on recess, hands all over each other hiding from their friends. Anyone could’ve walked in on them, literally anyone but Jan honestly couldn’t have cared less, it wasn’t like it would’ve been the worst thing that had happened to him that day.

The kiss deepened and it became more desperate. Harry opened his mouth inviting Jan’s tongue into him. He felt Harry rest his hand on top of Jan’s knee, slowly moving it closer to his inner thigh. Both of their breaths becoming heavier by the seconds and Jan could feel himself growing hard. And however much his body screamed for him to keep going, to let Harry touch him he couldn’t let it happen, not now and not like that. 

He pulled them apart, Harry following his lips desperate for more. Eyelids heavy and lips swollen red and Jan cursed himself for deciding to have a moral compass and self restraint.

“If you still want to, I could help keep your mind off it” Harry told him, his hand inching closer to his crotch. Jan put his hand over Harry’s stopping it from moving closer.

“Harry don’t-”

“I mean it Jan, I want to help” He whispered, eyes sincere and full of lust. All Jan wanted to do was push the boy up against the wall and do unspeakable things to him.

“Not like this” Jan told him in a whisper. The boy bit his lower lip, gaze flickering down to the floor. And Jan felt himself panic, he didn’t want the boy to think he didn’t want to, because  _ fuck _ it was the only thing he wanted. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, believe me I want to. I just- I don’t want you to do it out of pity, I want you to do it because you want to”

“I want to”

The boy looked up at him and Jan cursed in his mind, he was really making it hard for him. Jan brought his hand up to Harry’s neck. Fingers grazing at the short hairs in the back in a reassuring way.

“Not here not now”

“Okay” Harry nodded and Jan leaned in closing the gap yet again. This time just a quick kiss, tasting him one last time.

”I should probably head back” Harry said, smiling against his lips.

”You should”

”I’ll text you yeah?”

”Yeah, now go before Poch decides to bench you as well” Jan joked as Harry made his way to the door.

”Cheeky” He smiled back at him, face beaming like the sun. And Jan thought maybe, just maybe everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this lil story, it was so fun writing it! God I love Jinks!!!<333


End file.
